


Girl's Fashion Date

by Ruisturmli



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Fluffy like sheeps are, and others - Freeform, ending spoilers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruisturmli/pseuds/Ruisturmli
Summary: Satsuki and Nonon go on a date after everything is over. It turns out well enough for the both of them.





	Girl's Fashion Date

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished this

Here she stood, her short hair swaying in the wind. Today she had decided to be dressed in a simple black button shirt with lighter gray lines that ran parallel on it. She did not button the collar fully, instead choosing to hold the shirt up through use of a white ribbon, and had a black knee-length skirt that did not cling to her body.

Slung on her her shoulder was the same purse that she wore when accompanying Ryuko and Mako on their date— which was also the main inspiration of her outing with Nonon that day. Although she herself wasn’t so sure what kind of date Ryuko and Mako went on, she was sure that they liked each other.

And yet she could not confirm whether or not the two confessed their feelings to each other, she couldn’t berate them for it as she did much the same to Nonon.

Today, she at least planned to confess her feelings now, as they had been weighing on her for some time. No matter what the result was, it still seemed a better option to confirm Nonon’s feelings towards her rather than dwelling on it which would accomplish nothing.

Around two minutes of her arrival, she spotted a pink haired girl with a small black beret on her head. She had on a bright smile, the one she reserved for only her, which made Satsuki smile at the thought.

“You’re early,” Satsuki replied, eying Nonon in her pink frilly Victorian styled shirt tied at the top with a black ribbon and a black skirt reaching just above the knee. She had long black socks on as well as shiny black shoes with a buckle on it.

Nonon chuckled at Satsuki, replying in a soft voice. “And you are too, if you’re here before me!”

Satsuki nodded her agreement to Nonon. “I was indeed. I feel inclined to not let the one I meet wait.” As she said this, she also knew it had in some part to do with the excitement she felt being around Nonon, and she wanted to savor every minute with her.

“Same here,” Nonon replied cheekily, garnering a laugh from Satsuki.

“So shall we go then?”

Nonon took Satsuki's hand in response and took off with a spring in her step.

Startled, Satsuki couldn’t do much else but be dragged along with Nonon’s whims.

Which was how she found herself at a small coffee shop which had a fairly pleasant aroma, though she preferred drinking Soroi’s tea over coffee.

Nonon and Satsuki sat themselves down at a table with a nice view outside, well, was until they saw Mikisugi doing some strange stripping antic and being chased down by an officer. His red mohawked partner was running alongside him, though fully clothed.

Nonon had scrunched up her face at the sight and sighed heavily. This provoked a train of thought to Satsuki.

“Those Nudist Beach uniforms were quite interesting,” Satsuki mused.

“You mean ridiculous?! Although you were very stunning in them. Except you can pull everything off, literally.”

“Thank you. But you yourself looked nice in it as well, and today especially.”

Nonon blushed heavily, a light perspiration on her giving her a rather comical look. “Uh— thank you!?” Her reply came out in various pitches throughout it and sounded more of a question than anything. Also a little too shrill and loud than she would have liked, causing her flush to deepen with embarrassment.

Before she could embarrass herself further, a waitress came which made her feel like they were an angel from heaven. The waitress asked for their order, a smile on her face.

Nonon relieved with the distraction ordered a caramel macchiato. Satsuki did not have to be prompted to order, speaking with ease for an Earl Grey tea.

They left after writing down the orders on their small notepad leaving the two alone once more. 

“Would you like to go clothes shopping at a boutique? You know, for,” Nonon made air quotes with her hands “Girl’s fashion.” She spoke this remembering Mako’s frantic conversation with Ryuko before all that Ragyo shit occured.

“Yes, that would be nice.” When their order arrived, Satsuki sat sipping tea in the manner as same as ever — a leg folded over the other with one hand holding her tea cup. Nonon’s macchiato came and she drank it feeling quite pleased with the result.

When they finished, they arrived before a small but elegant clothing store. Satsuki followed Nonon in who started waving all sorts of clothes around.

“This one?! Or that one?!”

Satsuki looked pensive for a moment suggesting she try on both of them. Nonon shook her head. “Not for me, for you!”

And that was how Satsuki emerged from the changing stall looking completely and utterly gorgeous, while stealing her breath more than a blow to her chest could.

“La —Satsuki! You look,” Nonon threw frantic gestures that probably, no, definitely had no absolute meaning. No words could even leave her mouth, until she choked out the finishing word. “Greaorgeous.” 

Satsuki rose an eyebrow and the corner of her lip quirked upwards, ever so slightly but enough that Nonon could swoon. 

Nonon could feel herself withering away. 

Satsuki returned the clothes but was still confused as to why Nonon was still blushing. Was she really that embarrassed? Although Satsuki herself probably would be embarrassed as well, it would be of a lesser extent.

“Why don't you try on some clothes Nonon? They’re all much better than those Revocs clothing. Good riddance people burned any they had left.”

“Definitely. Though i’m not sure what I want. Can you help me pick something?”

“Of course.” Satsuki set off dutifully shuffling through the selection presented by the store. She came across a bright white shirt that reminded of her something Ragyo would wear. Therefore it was immediately discarded and replaced by a small hat with a wide brim. Maybe?

It had a small light pink ribbon wrapped around it, something that had Nonon’s name written all over it. But everything pink kind of was like that. And so then she chose a pink skirt, followed by a white button up shirt. Except all her fashion was mostly along the lines of professional unlike her sister, Ryuko, who wore some casual clothes that Satsuki would not prefer to wear herself. Though Ryuko did not look bad in them at all.

Nonon came around the corner and smiled at the clothes folded neatly in one of Satsuki’s arms before being held out to her. She took it with much gratitude and bounced into the stall, Satsuki trailing after and standing outside.

When Nonon emerged, she was greeted with silence. That she expected. What she did not expect? Satsuki blushing. Satsuki. SATSUKI. Nonon felt an internal scream well up inside her, so fierce, so strong, it was a miracle that she could even hold it in.

“You look stunning,” she heard the other say while pink eyes met blue. Thus they both matched, with two blushes that seemed to increase in intensity as the other increased. 

“T-thank you!” Nonon blurted, losing all grace.

Satsuki shook her head, clearing her mind and stepped forward though the blush remained on her cheeks. She clasped Nonon’s hands in her own, her piercing eyes piercing her heart. How beautiful she was, Nonon really did want to kiss her— or be kissed by her, because both were good.

“Pardon?”

“W-what?!”

Nonon came to the sudden realization that she said this out loud and tried to cover her face with her hands but could not due to Satsuki’s hold. Her blush was reaching such an unbelievable level and her head suddenly felt nauseating like she could just have aneurysm which might actually be not so bad.

Satsuki took a hand and tilted Nonon’s chin up while closing the distance before Nonon could react.

When Nonon felt Satsuki kiss her, she literally melted right on the spot, prepared to die or wake up from this dream, or maybe wake up from this dream and then die, but it didn’t seem to happen as she was snapped out of it when Satsuki pulled away.

Nonon smiled, a haphazard smile and muttered the only thing her addled brain could come up with.

“So it really is a date? Not a girls fashion date?”

Satsuki reached a hand to her head. “It took you that long to realize it? And why can’t it be both anyways?”

Nonon shrugged. “We should kiss.” She responded without even thinking things anymore, her brain wasn’t even functioning correctly, things just came out and honestly at this point she wasn’t sure whether or not to care.

“We already did, but I won't turn you down.” Satsuki complied and this time Nonon kind of responded? Satsuki compared this to kissing a zombie, still, or maybe at best a drunkard.

Nonon took Satsuki’s hand after they kissed, and leaned into her chest, hearing her lover’s (?) heart beat. Satsuki wrapped her arms around her middle, drawing in the pink haired girl, no space between them.

“Does this mean we're official?”

“Yes, I would think. I believe my feelings for you have been made clear, for if it is not, then I no longer know what to do or how to get you to see it.”

“Looks I beat Ryuko at something.”

Satsuki of course did not have to see her face to know she was smirking.

 

 

But apparently Ryuko and Mako had confessed to each other the day before.

Which soon brought Nonon some grief that not even a kiss could fix.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction ever, despite all the ones I have read. Will probably never write again, but this ship deserves more works  
> ...
> 
> So it's up to me to fulfill this need.


End file.
